inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Broddring Empire
"The"? Should the word "the" be included in the title? I understand that "the" always used before "Empire" but the same is true with the Varden. And since it is not capitalized in the books I think I should be removed. Red Head Rider 23:39, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. Will move it asap. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 01:42, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::Umm...someone moved it back to The Empire :/. Red Head Rider 17:56, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::GHe did, see his reason here. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 21:15, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::::There is currently a forum here dealing with the issue. Input from everyone is appreciated. G.He(Talk!) 21:50, 8 January 2007 (UTC) map Why are Narda, Therinsford and Carvahall not part of The Empire? ::It was a mistake on my part in creating the map. :) I'll try to correct the image as soon as I get the chance. ← Amina (Speak to me) 12:27, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Neautrality "The empire was also very evil in so many ways and was hated by more than 90% of its people." This has no source and is subjective instead of objective... I don't like it. It may not have been 90%, but a vast amount of people within the Empire hate its ruler. Teritory Aren't the the islands Vroengard,Beerland and the surrounding part of the Empire. 06:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Was the Empire really so evil??? I mean, other than high taxes, were they really so evil and bad?? Lots of nations have high taxes, that doesn't justify rebellion and costly wars (the Varden). Sure, they may have destroyed Carvahall and killed some villagers there, but, if the Varden never existed and stole Saphira's egg, that never would've have happened......... If the Varden never existed, the Empire wouldn't have destroyed Yazzuac. Sure, Dras Leona had slavery, but it's is not like Galbatorix ordered or condoned it, and it was isolated, in one city.... :In one of the earlier books (can't remember which), Murtagh makes reference to Galbatorix's tendency to massacre whole villages based on a rumor of dissent. It probably wasn't a good idea for citizens of the Empire to sit tight and hope that you won't personally be affected by the deranged magic-wielding dragon rider currently in charge. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Wyvern Rex, everything evil that Galbatorix's Empire did was a response to the Varden's rebellion. Just think about it for a moment. They killed villagers in Carvahall (like/such as Garrow Cadocson, for instance) and burned down/destroyed the entire village and town, but that was because the Razac/the Empire was looking for Eragon and Saphira, and the Varden stole Saphira's egg. Had they never done that, the destruction/massacres of Carvahall never would have happened....... :He had Yazuac destroyed because he was paranoid of Varden supporters, he did the same thing, with Cantos, the village/town that you mentioned above; all of the evil things that he did were responses to the Varden..... :My point is, don't you believe that the Varden was waging an unjust war, and/or that they were provoking the Empire?? ::Well, you have to remember that the general feeling towards Galbatorix was a kind of mild irritation. He didn't, for example, stop Urgal raids or send out aid in times of famine or, for that matter, leave his citadel at all for some decades. The local lords he employed, for example, were often corrupt lunatics like Barst. I suppose you have to remember that there is a broad spectrum: yes, it was possible for people to have a moderately comfortable life under Galbatorix. But in Eragon's world as in ours, people have different levels of tolerance. The elves, dwarves, dragon riders, Surdans and Broddring monarchists who founded the Varden all have their own reasons for all wanting to overthrow Galbatorix and yes, these people aren't exactly your average Imperial citizen, even if they are representative of the rest of the continent. Even so, if you were in a kingdom ruled by a deranged man who wielded unspeakably powerful dark magics, had murdered several lawful rulers to take power and occasionally set villages on fire, I suppose you would have to think from time to time whether there might be a better way of running the country... Wyvern Rex. (talk) 18:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::This is a very interesting discussion that I'm am having with you. The fact that he came to power through unjust means/circumstances does not justify a war in my opinion, just think about it, by murdering the lawful kings and rulers of the land and exterminating all of the Dragon Riders, their/the old Order of Dragon Riders, I mean. ::The United States of America (USA), came to power/existence through the genocide/stealing their the lands(s) of the Native Americans Indians native indigernous populations of this/the area. However, despite the fact that the USA came to power through/with unjust evil means, does that justify a rebellion/war??? No, absolutley not, of course not!!!That would just be vengance about the past which/that cannot ever be changed.... As Eragon and many other characters had stated, many Imperial people had lost their fathers, brothers, sons, friends, best friends, boyfriends, etc, who were killed by the Varden. Many people who had families that loved them had been killed by the Varden in/during the wars..... Was it worth it to make people's families suffer just so that one man could be punished?? No, by that logic, think about the USA; sure the USA exists because of taking away the Native Amerian Indians's lawful land, but is it really worth it to avenge that and make people's familes suffer because of something that happened in the past. No, not at all... ::Besides, btw, the only reason that King Galbatorix (aka, I call him Galby) burned villages, was a response to the Varden rebels. They were basically terrorists, criminals, and treasonous, people, and he was just responding harshley to them; that doesn't justify the war, if the Varden never existed, then, Cantos, Yazauac, and Carvahall, still would have existed......... :::I agree with some of that but let's continue that American analogy. In 1770, your average white American wasn't doing badly under a rule of constitutional monarchy. The main complaints were: :::1:Having to pay import duty on luxury goods. :::2:Lack of an MP in the British parliament. :::However, they got all manner of benefits from trade routes and the British army (at that time, arguably the best in the world), to protect them from the conflict with the French up in Quebec. Likewise, though they didn't have an MP, at that time the British Paliamentary system was in its infancy, to the extent that whole cities (such as Manchester) didn't have an MP. So, were Jefferson, Franklin, Washington et al justified in starting a revolution based on the crazy ideas of a guy named Tom Paine, who was going round arguing that all men were created equal? Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Discussion: page name OK, this post is the place for discussing the name of this page. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 12:49, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Well I argue that the Broddring Kingdom was the foundation (original territory) of what became the Empire. Since Galbatorix expanded the Kingdom into an Empire, therefore by that logic, the Broddring Kingdom became the Broddring Empire under him. Jdogno7 (talk) 00:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, the place is probably referred to as the Broddring Empire on official documents. The reason I lean towards "The Empire" as a title is that it is invariably referred to as such within the books and would overall be the more familiar term. What would you think if we renamed the page to "The Empire" but added references in the text to this entity being, in name at least, the Broddring Empire? Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:13, December 7, 2014 (UTC) But like I said, most characters (most denizens of The Empire that is) in the series aren't aware there was even a Broddring Kingdom to begin with. However the audience has become aware of its existence. We can use The Empire as a redirect. That way people will know that The Empire is the Broddring Empire. "What would you think if we renamed the page to "The Empire" but added references in the text to this entity being, in name at least, the Broddring Empire?": What do you mean by "in name at least"? Jdogno7 (talk) 10:47, December 7, 2014 (UTC) "In name at least" was just to indicate that Galbatorix's claim to the Broddring throne was based on some rather shaky pretences. I do think that "Broddring Empire" as a title would in practice prove too similar to "Broddring Kingdom". What do you think about naming the page "Galbatorix's Empire"?Wyvern Rex. (talk) 16:34, December 7, 2014 (UTC) "'In name at least' was just to indicate that Galbatorix's claim to the Broddring throne was based on some rather shaky pretenses.": You mean that he was an unjust, unrightful usurper? To say he never had a claim to the Broddring Kingdom to begin with (He wasn't related to Angrenost's family) and he did not do it because Angrenost was corrupt (as far as what is indicated of the previous monarch before Galbatorix that is. After all, Galbatorix has been succeeded by Nasuada as of "Inheritance" (Novel).) "I do think that "Broddring Empire" as a title would in practice prove too similar to "Broddring Kingdom".": How so? Jdogno7 (talk) 23:09, December 7, 2014 (UTC) First word similarities. If no one objects, I'm OK with giving "Broddring Empire" a try for a while. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 14:54, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Jdogno7 (talk) 22:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC)